utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Nevio Vecoli
Nevio Vecoli is a CVVC Italian voicebank for the UTAU program. History On February 14, 2020, Nevio was released. Nevio is the first Italian UTAU from GraySlate. Concept Nevio was born on Valentine’s Day in Italy to two loving parents. His older brother, Lazzaro, took to him very quickly and became his first role model. When Nevio was two and Lazzaro was 6, the two were moved into their grandparents’ house with little explanation. Both of their memories are hazy about the circumstances but would find out later on that their parents had died. Lazzaro became protective of his brother and did his best to help raise him. Nevio became fond of his older brother and the two are inseparable. If Nevio was ever upset, Lazzaro would do his best to cheer him up, usually through sharing Pizzelles with him. In his teenage years, Nevio became moody and indolent. Although he never slacked completely, he still didn’t try very hard or apply himself. He easily became popular on social media and made Lazzaro worry because of how many people follow him. Nevio’s online persona is a charming, attractive young Italian man, and he constantly fakes having more wealth than he does. Nevio’s following is important to him and he considers his phone to be his most prized possession. Nevio met his current boyfriend, Tanner, when he was touring Italy. Tanner and Nevio were attracted to each other on first sight but Nevio realized on the first hookup that Tanner was intersex. Nevio didn’t mind, but Tanner still remained the dominant one in the relationship, and revealed Nevio’s true colors. Tanner introduced Nevio to his interest in Lolita fashion and to cam shows. Nevio’s desires to be famous and praised made him lap up the attention from the cam show viewers, even though Lazzaro is less than happy about him being on them. Nevio realized when he was 18 that he and his brother are descendants of Dr. Johnathan Leiter, a vampire that was most active during the 1920s. Nevio and Lazzaro both have the power to drink blood, but it isn’t necessary to them because the gene is so diluted. They also go out often during the day with no ill effects. Nevio currently studies photography in college and moved overseas to attend university with Tanner. Nevio and Tanner also have a loosely open relationship and often recruit other people in their activities. Nevio still maintains his persona of being macho and mysterious when interacting with his friends at school and tries to work the least he can. Likes: '''Junk food (Pizzelles are his favorite), photography, the beach, Tanner, his brother '''Dislikes: Being yelled at, his height, winter weather, insects, waking up early, math Etymology * Nevio - '''"Mole" * '''Vecoli -'' Unknown'' Appearance * Hair color - Dark brown * Skin color - Brown * Eye color - Blue, change red during blood rages * Outfit - Nevio typically wears a button down shirt/ polo. shorts and checkered vans. He also wears Lolita dresses on occasion. He can be drawn in any outfit to suit a song. He commonly wears his signature white sunglasses with everything. * Body build: Short and thin. Relations *Tanner Dupine - Boyfriend *Lazzaro Vecoli - Brother Product Information Additional information Marketing Hinaya's voicebank is and will always be free for usage in the UTAU program. Potential official merch will be coming, and will be available on GraySlate's Redbubble. Trivia * Nevio is the great-great-great grandson of Dr. Johnathan Leiter, a renowned vampire that was most active from the 1920s-50s. * Although the gene for Nevio's vampire side is recessive, he experiences more intense desires to drink blood and is more prone to blood rages. * Nevio is most famous on TikTok and Instagram. * Nevio lives with Tanner in the football players' dorms at the college they attend. * Nevio is GraySlate's first Italian bank. * Nevio's favorite food are Pizelles. Reputation It's unsure how many people will use Nevio, but it's hoped that more people use him. Downloads Nevio's bank is in zip format. Nevio's up-to-date voicebank can be downloaded here: http://www.mediafire.com/file/kkd5130rsyuwd59/Nevio_CVVC_Italian_%25282%2529.zip/file Gallery Nevio Ref sheet.png|Nevio's Reference Sheet by GraySlate Coward Montblanc Nevio Vecoli.png|Thumbnaill for Nevio's Coward Montblanc cover by GraySlate Coward Montblanc Nevio and Tanner 1.png|Tanner and Nevio by GraySlate References http://utau.wikidot.com/utau:nevio-vecol https://nicolinadeangelis4.wixsite.com/zephyrutau External links https://www.deviantart.com/grayslate/gallery/?catpath=%2F&edit=0&q=Nevio Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Female Voicer Category:Voicebanks of Male Gender Category:Italian Category:Italian Speaking UTAUloids Category:Monolingual voicebanks Category:Monopitch Category:CVVC Voicebanks